Cupcakes, italian translation
by Retsushinnu
Summary: The italian version of the infamous fanfiction "Cupcakes", known to be very gory and violent. Read at your own risk!


**Cupcakes**

Di Sergeant Sprinkles: World's Greatest Party Clown

Traduzione italiana a cura di Umbra e Retsu

**ATTENZIONE: Questa fanfiction è estremamente cruenta, e può rovinare il vostro apprezzamento per un certo personaggio di My Little Pony e per gli omonimi prodotti dolciari. LEGGETE A VOSTRO RISCHIO!**

L'aria era calda, il sole stava splendendo, e tutti i pony a Ponyville stavano trascorrendo una meravigliosa giornata. La piazza cittadina era attiva e affollata e pony impegnati riempivano le strade. Tutti i pony sembravano avere un posto in cui andare. Tutti tranne Rainbow Dash: il suo posto era nel cielo. Si librò liberamente nell'aria, accelerando in una direzione e poi nell'altra, sfrecciando sulle cime degli alberi e correndo contro il vento. Il pegaso blu scese in picchiata su un cortile scolastico, con grande gioia dei puledrini, poi salì centinaia di metri in alto e si tuffò, riscendendo di nuovo più veloce che poteva. Pochi secondi prima di toccare il terreno, le sue ali si riaprirono e si levò nuovamente nel cielo limpido. Rainbow si sentiva viva.  
>Tutto a un tratto, Dash si ricordò che doveva essere da qualche parte: si sarebbe dovuta incontrare con Pinkie Pie tra cinque minuti. Dash era stata talmente presa dai suoi esercizi che aveva quasi dimenticato che Pinkie le aveva chiesto di incontrarla allo Sugarcube Corner alle tre. Pinkie non aveva spiegato il perché né cosa avrebbero fatto, ma Dash sapeva che con Pinkie, poteva trattarsi di tutto. Dash, tuttavia, non era certa di voler andare. Era così occupata nelle sue acrobazie che aveva pensato di dare buca a Pinkie per continuare a volare. Ma la coscienza di Dash prevalse. Sapeva che questo avrebbe ferito i sentimenti di Pinkie; dopo tutto, Pinkie aveva detto che sarebbe stato qualcosa di speciale solo per loro due. Dash ci pensò e disse "perché no?". Che cosa aveva da perdere? Poteva trattarsi di altri scherzi. Pinkie poteva aver trovato qualche nuovo scherzo da fare, e poi si erano divertite così tanto l'ultima volta. Dash accelerò al massimo per riguadagnare il tempo perduto, e si affrettò al suo appuntamento.<br>Quando Dash entrò nel negozio, fu subito accolta dall'amica, che stava saltellando per l'entusiasmo. "Evviva, sei qui! Ho aspettato tuuutto il giorno." disse il pony saltellante.  
>"Scusa il ritardo Pinkie. Stavo facendo i miei esercizi pomeridiani e ho perso la cognizione del tempo." si scusò Dash.<br>Pinkie rise e rispose con un tono gioioso e rassicurante, "Oh va bene, ora sei qui. Cosa sono pochi minuti in più? Sono stata cosììì eccitata a pensare a tutte le cose divertenti che faremo, che non ho smesso di saltare da quando mi sono svegliata. Cioè, ho quasi scordato di respirare tanto che sono felice."  
>Dash fece una piccola risata imbarazzata. Aveva sempre apprezzato il modo di vivere di Pinkie gioioso e socievole, ma la sovrabbondanza di entusiasmo di Pinkie quasi la spaventava. Dash mantenne comunque un'espressione gentile. Se Pinkie si comportava così voleva dire che aveva in mente qualcosa di buono.<br>"Perciò, sei pronta a iniziare Rainbow Dash? Ho già tutto pronto." disse il pony rosa.  
>Dash si concentrò. "Puoi scommetterci, Pinkie. Allora cosa hai in mente? Faremo scherzi a qualcuno? Ho un paio di begli scherzi cui ho pensato. Oppure hai in mente delle nuove acrobazie che pensi debba provare? O forse…"<br>"FAREMO CUPCAKES!¹" gridò Pinkie con gioia.  
>"Cucinare?" Dash era delusa. "Pinkie, lo sai che non sono brava a cucinare. Ricordi l'ultima volta?"<br>"Oh non è un problema. Mi serve solo il tuo aiuto nel prepararli. Farò quasi tutto io." spiegò Pinkie.  
>Dash ci pensò su un attimo. "Ok, mi hai convinta. Cosa vuoi che faccia di preciso?"<br>"Questo è lo spirito giusto. Prendi." Pinkie diede a Dash un cupcake.  
>Dash era perplessa "Pensavo di doverti aiutare a prepararli."<br>"E lo farai. Ho fatto questo proprio per te prima che arrivassi."  
>"Quindi, si tratta di assaggiarli?"<br>"Qualcosa del genere" disse Pinkie.  
>Dash con esitazione s'infilò il dolce in bocca. Masticò un po' e ingoiò. Non male.<br>"Ok, ora che si fa?" chiese Dash.  
>"Ora" rispose Pinkie, "Fai la nanna."<br>Confusa, Dash aprì la bocca ma si sentì subito stordita. Le vertigini la travolsero, tutto intorno a lei girava, e in pochi secondi crollò a terra.

Quando Dash riprese conoscenza, si ritrovò in una stanza buia. Provò a muovere la testa ma una cinghia di cuoio la teneva ben stretta. Con forza riprovò a muoversi, ma apparecchi attorno al torace e agli arti la tenevano salda a un supporto fatto di diverse tavole robuste, che le teneva le zampe divaricate. Le ali erano le uniche parti del corpo non legate, e battevano disperatamente mentre cercava di scappare. Come iniziò a dimenarsi, Pinkie saltò improvvisamente davanti agli occhi di Dash.  
>"Bene, sei sveglia. Ora possiamo iniziare." disse Pinkie con gioia. Balzò nell'oscurità e riappave spingendo un piccolo carrello coperto da un telo.<br>"Pinkie, che succede? Non riesco a muovermi!" disse subito Dash.  
>"Certo, è perché sei legata." rispose Pinkie. "Perciò non puoi muoverti. Non pensavo di dovertelo dire."<br>"Ma perché? Che sta succedendo? Pensavo di dovere aiutarti a preparare cupcakes."  
>"Stai aiutando. Vedi, ho finito l'ingrediente segreto e mi servi tu per averne altro."<br>"Ingrediente segreto?" Ora Dash respirava affannosamente e stava entrando nel panico. "Che ingrediente segreto?"  
>Pinkie rise e rispose "Tu, sciocca!"<br>Gli occhi di Dash si spalancarono, e la sua faccia si contorse. Poi iniziò a ridere e disse, con una voce quasi isterica, "Wow, sei stata grande, Pinkie Pie. Cioè, farmi credere che sarei diventata un cupcake. Ti dirò, questo è il migliore scherzo di sempre. Hai vinto, sei la migliore."  
>Pinkie rise ancora di più. "Oh, grazie Dash. Ma oggi non ho ancora fatto nessuno scherzo, perciò non posso accettare il complimento."<br>Dash si stava ancora dimenando. "Dai Pinkie, non è divertente."  
>"E allora perché stavi ridendo?" Prima che Dash potesse rispondere, Pinkie prese il telo e lo tirò via. Sul carrello c'era un vassoio con dentro vari strumenti medici taglienti e coltelli, ordinati con cura e tremendamente affilati, e una grossa borsa per medicinali.<br>Dash era ora completamente nel panico. Iniziava a essere in iperventilazione. La sua mente lavorava freneticamente mentre tentava di ragionare con il pony rosa. "Non puoi farlo Pinkie! Sono tua amica!"  
>"Lo so che lo sei ed è per questo che sono così contenta di averti qui. Condivideremo i tuoi ultimi attimi insieme, solo tu ed io." Pinkie stava saltellando di nuovo.<br>"Ma, gli altri pony si chiederanno dove sono. Quando si accumuleranno le nuvole verranno a cercarmi e verranno da te." gridò Dash disperatamente.  
>"Oh, Dash" disse Pinkie. "Non preoccuparti, ci sono molti pony pegaso per far sparire poche nuvole. E tra l'altro, nessuno se ne accorgerà. Cioè, da quanto tempo credi che faccia questo?" E con quella frase inquietante, le luci si accesero improvvisamente e rivelarono il resto della stanza.<br>"Oh no." Dash sbiancò per l'orrore dell'immagine che le si presentava. La stanza era decorata con un tipico ma contorto stile Pinkie Pie. Festoni colorati di interiora essiccate svolazzavano sul soffitto, teschi di tutte le dimensioni e dipinti di colori vivaci erano attaccati alle pareti, e organi colorati con pastelli e riempiti di elio erano legati agli schienali delle sedie. Tavoli e sedie erano fatti di ossa e carne conservata di pony morti. Dash rabbrividì vedendo la parte centrale del tavolo più vicino a lei. C'erano le teste di quattro puledri, con gli occhi chiusi come se stessero dormendo, che indossavano dei cappelli da festa fatti con la loro stessa pelle. Con un brivido di terrore, Dash riconobbe tra di loro una compagna di classe di Apple Bloom, Twist. Lo sguardo di Dash andò avanti e indietro, poi si posò su uno striscione di vari pezzi cuciti insieme appeso alle travi. Era fatto con diverse pelli di pony conciate, e su di esso vi erano scarabocchiate le parole "La vita è una festa" in rosso sangue.  
>L'attenzione di Dash fu richiamata da una trombetta da festa che srotolandosi le solleticava il naso. Guardò a bocca aperta Pinkie Pie, che si trovava proprio davanti a lei. Il pony festoso stava indossando un abito trapuntato con pelle secca, decorato con cutie marks. Sul dorso svolazzavano sei ali di pegaso, tutte di colori diversi. Come il pony saltò per l'eccitazione, il suo girocollo di corni d'unicorno staccati suonò rumorosamente.<br>"Ti piace?" chiese Pinkie. "L'ho fatto io."  
>Disperatamente, Dash implorò il pony sorridente davanti a lei. "Pinkie ti prego, mi dispiace se ti ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Non volevo. Per favore lasciami andare. Prometto che non lo dirò a nessuno."<br>"Oh Dash, tu non hai fatto nulla. È solo che il tuo numero è arrivato e, beh, io non faccio le regole. Non possiamo tornare indietro ora."  
>Dash stava per piangere. Come stava accadendo questo?<br>"Oooh, non essere triste Dash." disse Pinkie. "Guarda, questo ti tirerà su. Ti ho portato un'amica."  
>Apparentemente dal nulla, Pinkie prese un teschio dipinto di un blu e un giallo vivaci. Era della dimensione di un pony, ma aveva una caratteristica molto particolare: un becco.<br>Dash rimase a bocca aperta in stato di shock. "È... è di… è …di?"  
>"Hey Dash, restiamo insieme. Questi pony sono noiosi. Stupidi stupidi stupidi." disse Pinkie imitando. "L'ho presa poco prima che lasciasse la città. Ricordi quando ho lasciato la festa per venti minuti? Non era abbastanza tempo per giocare con lei ovviamente, ho dovuto aspettare che finisse la festa per farlo. Ma cavolo se mi è piaciuto farlo. Ne valeva la pena solo per il sapore. I grifoni hanno il sapore di due animali in uno, è incredibile. Lo so che lei non aveva un numero come tutti gli altri a Ponyville, ma quando avrei avuto un'altra possibilità di provare un grifone? Probabilmente avrei dovuto chiederle da dove venisse così ne avrei avuti altri, ma me ne dimenticai. Ti dirò, era proprio tosta. È durata parecchio tempo, e mi sono divertita molto. Ho avuto la possibilità di giocare con qualcuno che non fosse un pony e provare nuove cose. Peccato che fosse così maleducata. Ha detto così tante cose cattive che ho dovuto staccarle la lingua. Lo sai, le parolacce causano cattivo umore, Rainbow Dash."<br>Dash non aveva niente da dire. Semplicemente singhiozzava e si contorceva nei suoi stretti vincoli.  
>"Beh" disse Pinkie con aria definitiva, "basta con i ricordi. È ora di iniziare."<br>Posando il teschio di Gilda, il pony rosa prese un bisturi dalla fenditura del suo zoccolo e si avvicinò al fianco destro di Dash. Senza esitazione, Pinkie pose la lama qualche centimetro sopra il cutie mark di Dash e cominciò un taglio circolare intorno a esso. Dash gridò per il dolore e tentò disperatamente di allontanarsi, ma gli apparecchi la tenevano ferma. Finita l'incisione, Pinkie prese un coltello curvo per scuoiare dal vassoio. Facendo una brutta faccia per la concentrazione, lavorò sotto la pelle di Dash e tagliò la pelle dal muscolo. Dash strinse i denti mentre con le lacrime agli occhi guardava la sua carne staccarsi. Pinkie poi andò dall'altro lato e ripeté il processo sul fianco sinistro. Una volta che ebbe finito, Pinkie strinse entrambi i cutie mark davanti alla sua amica e cominciò ad agitarli come pompon. Dash fece solo un gemito. I suoi fianchi bruciavano come mai prima d'ora.  
>Mentre posava i brandelli di pelle, Pinkie scelse un grosso coltello da macellaio e camminò dietro il pegaso blu. "Spero non ti dispiaccia, penso che ora improvviserò²." Pinkie rise. Prese l'ala sinistra di Dash in bocca e ci giocò per qualche secondo, tirandola con forza indietro in modo che il dolore riaccendesse il fuoco nei fianchi di Dash. Poi, allungando l'ala, Pinkie scagliò il coltello con forza alla base. Immediatamente Dash urlò e si agitò. Il movimento fece sbagliare mira a Pinkie. Provò di nuovo a colpire il bersaglio ma sbagliò, facendo un enorme taglio nella schiena di Dash.<br>"Dash, devi stare ferma o continuerò a sbagliare." disse Pinkie con rimprovero mentre la sua amica urlava. Pinkie diede un altro colpo e colpì il bersaglio. Colpì ancora e ancora. Il sangue spruzzò in aria, ma Pinkie capì che non stava ottenendo nessun risultato. La lama non poteva passare attraverso l'osso. "Hmm, credo di aver dimenticato di affilarlo. Proverò qualcos'altro." dichiarò Pinkie gettandosi il coltello alle spalle, impiantandolo in un tavolo. Attraverso lo stordimento per dolore e lacrime, Dash sentì il rumore di una scatola metallica che si apriva e si richiudeva.

"Trovata! Dimmi Dash, perché lo chiamano seghetto? Non taglia; tagliare è quello che stavo facendo col coltello. Questa è una sega. Non ci arrivo."³  
>Pinkie posizionò l'attrezzo sulla carne maciullata rimasta dall'ultimo tentativo. Stando in piedi sulle zampe posteriori, muovendo la sega avanti e indietro con i suoi zoccoli anteriori. Questa tagliò facilmente attraverso l'osso e la pelle. Il sentore dei denti frastagliati macinarle attraverso, fece venire a Dash la nausea. Guardò intontita la sua ala volarle sopra la testa e atterrare sul tavolo. Pinkie si spostò sull'altra ala e cominciò a segare. Dash non si ribellò questa volta; aveva ormai rinunciato a lottare e si concentrò sul soffocare le urla di dolore. Improvvisamente il segare si fermò. Pinkie era solo a metà lavoro, l'ala pendeva, appesa solo a una scheggia.<br>"Hey Dash," Cinguettò Pinkie. "Pensa velocemente!"  
>Improvvisamente, Pinkie dette uno strattone all'ala più forte che poté. L'osso si spezzò, ma la pelle del pony blu resistette, per poi strapparsi. Lo strattone strappò via un lungo lembo di carne fino in fondo alla groppa posteriore di Dash.<br>Il suo corpo s'intorpidì per l'inaspettato trauma. Il suo bacino si tese, e Dash sentì un una sensazione di tepore fra le zampe, e la sua forte, infinita melodia di dolore riempì la stanza. Incapace di riprendere il fiato, svenne.  
>Dash si svegliò con un sussulto. Il fetore della sua urina riempì le sue narici colme di muco raffermo. Quando la sua vista si mise a fuoco, vide una Pinkie Pie davvero imbronciata rimuovere l'ago di una grande siringa per adrenalina dal suo petto.<br>Pestando gli zoccoli per terra, la frustrata Pinkie si gettò sulla sua vittima indifesa.  
>"Nessuno ti ha insegnato le buone maniere? È davvero da maleducati addormentarsi quando qualcuno t'invita a passare un po' di tempo insieme. Come la prenderesti se venissi a casa tua e poi mi addormentassi? 'Oh, mi spiace Dash, sei così noiosa che penso mi farò un sonnellino.' Pensi che mi piaccia fare questo sempre da sola? Ti avevo detto quanto fossi felice all'idea che fossi tu la prossima. Ero felice di avere un'amica qui con me mentre lavoravo. Ma NOOOOO! Devi sempre essere così sconsiderata. Lo sai, pensavo fossi forte. Pensavo potessi sopportare tutto. Ho avuto puledri che hanno resistito meglio di te! Devo trattarti come una bambina? Huh? È così che vuoi essere ricordata, come una bambina?<br>Quando Pinkie si fermò per riprendere fiato, Dash batté gli occhi e singhiozzò leggermente. La sua schiena era in piena agonia, i suoi fianchi erano in fiamme, e avvertiva un dolore intenso in una delle sue zampe.  
>Quando batté di nuovo gli occhi, vide Pinkie infilarsi qualcosa di rosso in bocca e cominciare a masticare. Notando lo sguardo fisso di Dash, Pinkie inghiottì velocemente il boccone.<br>"Cosa?" Chiese Pinkie. "Oh, questo?" Sollevò un altro pezzo. "Beh, mentre TU dormivi, sono diventata un po' impaziente, e mi sono procurata un piccolo campione. L'ho preso dalla tua zampa; non sei così male. Ne vuoi provare un po'?"  
>Senza aspettare risposta, Pinkie spinse il pezzo di carne nella bocca del pegaso disgustato. Dash si strozzò, e lo sputò immediatamente. Pinkie, accigliata, raccolse il pezzo di carne. "Se non lo volevi, avresti potuto dire di no". Contemplò il boccone masticato per un attimo, quindi lo inghiottì.<br>"Non che tu non abbia assaggiato i miei cupcakes prima d'ora".  
>Inghiottendo, Pinkie rivolse la sua attenzione verso una piccola scatola su di un vassoio. Tolse il coperchio, rivelandolo essere pieno di carboni ardenti. Al disopra dei carboni vi erano alcuni grandi chiodi.<br>L'adrenalina riempì le sue vene, e Dash fu nuovamente presa dal panico. Dopo aver preso la scatola, Pinkie si spostò alla sinistra di Dash. Tenendo delle tenaglie con la bocca, Pinkie prese attentamente un chiodo e lo posizionò sulla giuntura fra la zampa frontale e lo zoccolo della sua vittima. Quindi prese accuratamente la mira.  
>"No Pinkie!" Gridò Dash. "NO! NO!"<br>Il martello discese e il chiodo perforò la pelle di Dash. Il calore della bruciature era troppo. Dash gridò, tirando e tendendo le cinghie, causando lo strofinio e lo strappo della sua stessa pelle esposta.  
>Pinkie provò ad allineare un altro chiodo, ma non riuscì a prendere la mira, ed emise un grugnito frustrato. Quando Pinkie portò il martello indietro per prendere un selvaggio swing, Dash scoppiò a piangere e supplicare.<br>"TI PREGO FERMATI! TI PREGO FERMATI!"  
>Pinkie girò indietro gli occhi. Posando il martello e le tenaglie, camminò di fronte alla sua amica e fissò pensierosa il pegaso distrutto. Gilda non pianse così tanto quando aveva un Parasprite vivo giù per la gola.<br>Pinkie pensò per un minuto sul da farsi, poi all'improvviso ebbe una scintilla d'ispirazione.  
>Rotando una ruota sul cavalletto, Pinkie distese Dash sulla schiena, quindi si mosse verso le sue zampe posteriori, portando con sé la scatola. Riprendendo i suoi attrezzi, Pinkie inserì un chiodo direttamente sul fondo dello zoccolo di Dash. Dash gridò in preda al dolore, e Pinkie si mosse sul posto e inserì un secondo chiodo all'interno dell'altro zoccolo. In seguito, Pinkie tornò al suo carrello e prese un'enorme batteria e controller, che portò vicino a dove stava lavorando. Legò quindi dei fili di rame fra i terminali e i chiodi impiantati negli zoccoli di Dash, quindi fece l'occhiolino a Dash e attivò l'interruttore.<br>L'elettricità saettò attraverso il corpo di Dash. Il pony blu reagì immediatamente; il suo corpo s'irrigidì e il suo muscolo teso scattò. I fianchi di Dash furono spinti all'insù, i suoi occhi si rigirarono, e lei scoppiò in un profondo pianto a squarciagola. Pinkie ridacchiò e si mise a ballare sul posto, dopo di ché allungò la zampa e riaccese l'apparecchio. Dash fu presa incontrollabilmente dalle convulsioni, e la sua vescica si svuotò un'altra volta.  
>Dopo circa cinque minuti, Pinkie interruppe l'alimentazione. Ciuffi di vapore rosa sbuffavano dal pelo bruciato intorno agli zoccoli di Dash, e l'area intorno ad essi puzzava di carne cotta e smalto bruciato. Pinkie ruotò di nuovo Dash in posizione verticale e cercò di richiamare l'attenzione del pony delirante.<br>"Dash? Dash! Rainbow Dash, svegliati!" Dash gemette e riuscì a dare segno di una briciola di debole coscienza Pinkie studiò la sua opera, poi raggiunse la sacca medica, e ne estrasse una grande siringa. "Va bene, è ora del round finale!"  
>Dash si concentrò confusamente sulla siringa, e Pinkie lo prese come una domanda su cosa ci fosse dentro.<br>"Questa è una cosina per mandare via il dolore", Informò Pinkie mentre si avvicinava alla schiena rovinata della sua vittima. Dash si ritrasse quando Pinkie infilò l'ago nella parte bassa della sua spina dorsale. Portandosi di nuovo davanti alla sua amica, Pinkie si chinò e si mise ad elaborare.  
>"Nel giro di qualche minuto, non sarai in grado di sentire niente al di sotto della tua gabbia toracica. Così potrai stare sveglia per guardare il raccolto."<br>Dash cominciò di nuovo a piangere. "Pinkie?" singhiozzò.  
>"Si?"<br>"Voglio andare a casa." Piagnucolò Dash.  
>"Già, posso capire perché lo vuoi," rispose il pony festaiolo. "A volte, vorrei solamente lasciar perdere, dire solo 'Ho chiuso con questo casino' e andare a letto. Ma sai cosa? Non puoi scrollarti di dosso le responsabilità. Bisogna mettersi d'impegno ed affrontare le difficoltà a testa alta. È questo l'unico modo per andare avanti nella vita."<br>Dash abbassò la testa e pianse.  
>I minuti passarono e cominciò a fare effetto. Alla fine, Dash era completamente intorpidita dal petto ai fianchi. A questo punto, Pinkie si avvicinò con uno scalpello. Guardando Dash e sorridendole, Pinkie fece un lungo taglio orizzontale da un lato all'altro del bacino, appena sopra il cavallo. Muovendo il corpo di Dash, Pinkie fece un'incisione simile sotto le sue costole. Infine, Pinkie fece un lungo taglio verticale lungo lo stomaco di Dash, connettendo i primi due.<br>"Sembra che io abbia messo la mia 'I' su di te, Dash.⁴" Ridacchiò Pinkie.  
>Con un umido, appiccicoso suono, i lembi di pelle si aprirono. La vista dei suoi stessi organi e l'assenza di sensibilità causarono l'intensificarsi della respirazione di Dash. Pinkie tagliò accuratamente la sacca addominale di Dash ed afferrò i suoi grandi intestini. Pinkie era sempre più gioviale, mentre separava l'organo dal resto del tratto digestivo, e lo tirò fuori dalla nuova cavità. Ridendo mentre sventrava la sua amica, Pinkie cominciò a fare battute. Dash, che nel frattempo stava cominciando a perdere le forze a causa della nuova perdita di sangue, cercò disperatamente di fermare la macabra commedia.<br>"Guardami, sono Rarity!" Rise Pinkie, portando il tubo intestinale al collo e spruzzando sangue in tutte le direzioni. "Non è proprio carina la mia sciarpa nuova? "  
>Tornando dentro, tagliò l'intestino più piccolo fuori dai recipienti. Spremendo fuori gli escrementi in eccesso, Pinkie mise l'organo viscido fra i suoi denti e lo mosse avanti e indietro. "i dentisti dicono che bisogna pulirsi i denti col filo interdentale ogni giorno, Dash."<br>Dash era a malapena cosciente di ciò che stava accadendo. Lo shock la stava portando alla morte.  
>Delusa, Pinkie si rituffò fra le budella del pony blu, riprendendo il lavoro.<br>"Aw, non andare ancora via, Dash." Pinkie cominciò a tirar fuori il resto degli organi di Dash, prendendo tempo ad ogni rimozione. "So che posso essere un vero pancreas, ma lo sai che in realtà ti voglio rene. Anche se devo ammettere che hai del fegato. Ragazzi, queste battute sono davvero vesciche. Penso che ci voglia un certo stomaco per queste.⁵"  
>Pinkie depositò le parti del corpo scartate in un cestino, tenendo l'ultimo un po' più a lungo. "Oooh, cornamuse." Disse, piazzandosi la coda dell'esofago di Dash in bocca e lo stomaco sotto l'ascella. Lo spremette, ed un getto di acido le colpì la lingua. "Eww! Oh hey guarda, lì c'è il tuo cupcake, Dash!"<br>Dash non sentì la sua aguzzina. Lei aveva già perso conoscenza minuti prima. Pinkie, non ancora soddisfatta, colpì Dash con un'altra iniezione di adrenalina. Dash si svegliò per l'ultima volta, col cuore martellante. Sangue caldo scorreva fuori dalla ferita nel petto con grandi spruzzi. Non sarebbe passato molto tempo, ormai.  
>Pinkie girò nuovamente Dash sulla schiena e si mise a cavalcioni sul petto del pony blu, con lo scalpello a portata di mano.<br>"Lo sai, Rainbow Dash, sono delusa. Pensavo che tu saresti durata più a lungo. Volevo davvero passare più tempo con te prima di arrivare a questo punto. Ma penso sia colpa mia; Avrei dovuto fare un po' più lentamente. Oh beh. È stato bello conoscerti, Dash!"  
>La lama affondò nella gola blu e lavorò la sua strada fino al mento di Dash. Poi, tornando verso il basso, lo scalpello di Pinkie cerchiò il collo di Dash. L'ultima cosa che Dash sentì fu la pelle venirle tagliata via dal cranio, ed il metallo della lama raschiare i suoi denti.<br>Poi se ne andò.  
>Pinkie fissò nello specchio. Aveva fatto davvero un bel lavoro, persino lasciando le palpebre. Fece l'occhiolino, e Dash le strizzò l'occhio di risposta. Pinkie sorrise.<br>Ma tuttavia, lei era triste del fatto che una dei suoi amici se n'era andata. Dash era durata solamente quindici minuti, neanche lontanamente quanto Pinkie avrebbe voluto. Diede un'occhiata al cadavere appeso al centro della stanza, gli ultimi fluidi della sua amica venivano drenati in una padella. Già, niente più Rainbow Dash.  
>Mentre guardava, alzò la testa. Stava cominciando a notare il fatto che il cadavere non aveva subito poi così tanti danni. "In effetti", riflette il pony rosa, "Penso che…" Un'idea le esplose nella testa. Lei era brava a cucire ed aveva tutti i pezzi, tutto quello che doveva fare era rimetterli tutti insieme.<br>Si, doveva solo trovare qualche imbottitura e Bingo, avrebbe avuto Rainbow Dash per sempre. Difatti, pensò Pinkie, avrebbe fatto questo per tutte le sue migliori amiche quando sarebbe arrivato il loro numero. Era così eccitata, che saltò accanto al corpo col suo conciatore per iniziare subito. I cupcakes potevano aspettare, Pinkie Pie aveva un'amica da creare.

SilverSpoon⁶ si svegliò improvvisamente. Era coricata supina, e non poteva muoversi. Non riusciva a vedere. Dov'era? Andando fuori di testa, stava giusto per gridare quando il pony dalla pasticceria apparve di fonte a lei.  
>"Ciao!"Ridacchiò questa,<br>"Dove mi trovo, che sta succedendo?" Chiese la puledra terrificata.  
>"Oh, beh, vedi, il tuo numero è arrivato, ed io devo preparare i cupcakes." Spiegò Pinkie.<br>"C… Ch… Che vuol dire. Di che stai parlando?"  
>"Oh, niente. Io non mi preoccuperei se fossi in te. Presto sarà tutto finito." Si avvicinò alla bambina, scalpello alla mano, quando una piccola voce chiamò da dietro.<br>"Signorina Pinkie, che sta facendo?"  
>Si fermò e si voltò per guardare AppleBloom. Il giovane pony giallo camminò verso di lei con espressione arrabbiata. Silver Spoon cominciò a sentirsi sollevata.<br>"Non posso credere che lei stia facendo una cosa del genere." Disse tenendo il broncio. "Aveva detto che questa sarebbe stata mia."  
>Pinkie si scusò "Oops, scusa, penso di essermene dimenticata. Ecco a te." Le passò la lama.<br>AppleBloom si arrampicò sul tavolo e si mise sopra la sua preda. Silver Spoon tentò di lottare. Guardò con paura verso AppleBloom e verso il suo grembiule. Il grembiule rosa con una tiara scintillante sopra. Silver Spoon cominciò a piangere.  
>AppleBloom sorrise ed aprì la bocca "Hey, Silver Spoon, indovina chi sta per diventare un Fianco Bianco?⁷"<p>

**Note**  
>(a cura di Retsu)<p>

¹ Io ed Ombra non eravamo ben sicuri se tradurre 'Cupcake' o lasciarlo come in originale: avevo pensato di tradurlo in 'Tortina', come aveva fatto Eponymous nei suoi sottotitoli per la prima stagione, ma dopo averne parlato abbiamo deciso che avrebbe reso meglio lasciandolo in originale.

² Gioco di parole basato sul fatto che in inglese "To wing it" indica il termine "Andare a braccio", "improvvisare", ma "Wing" Vuol dire "Ala".  
>³ Battuta basata sul fatto che in inglese 'To hack' vuol dire tagliare, ma 'Hack saw' indica il comune seghetto.<br>⁴ Gioco di parole sul fatto che 'I', in inglese, si legge letteralmente 'Ai', esattamente come 'Eye' (occhio): da questo punto di vista si potrebbe tradurre con "Sembra che io ti abbia messo gli occhi addosso", o "Sembra che io ti abbia adocchiato".  
>⁵ Vari giochi di parole fra aggettivi e nomi di organi; ho provato ad adattare in italiano le battute, ma tradotte non rendono bene. Per un confronto, potete trovare le battute originali intorno alla 6° pagina della fan fiction di Sergeant Sprinkles (5° pagina per la versione corretta di Edinpony).<br>⁶ Non ero ben sicuro se inserire o meno la parte con SilverSpoon: questa ha poco a che fare con la trama, e sembra riprendere un arco temporale differente; tuttavia è presente nella versione originale di Sergeant Sprinkles, quindi niente da obbiettare, presumo.  
>⁷ Ho pensato bene di tradurre 'Blank Flank'. Si, traduco quello e non 'Cupcake'. Che burlone che sono, vero?<br>:P

**Riconoscimenti**

**Sceneggiatore:**  
>Sergeant Sprinkles<br>**Traduttori:**  
>Retsu<br>Umbra (Ombra sul CMCForum)


End file.
